1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric axial flow fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric device (e.g., a personal computer and a server computer) conventionally includes a cooling fan used to dissipate heat generated by the electric components of the electric device. With a recent high density of the electric component in the electric device, a considerable amount of heat is accumulated in the casing. To discharge the accumulated heat, a cooling fan having a high heat dissipating capability has been called for.
The fans can be generally classified into two groups, exhausting fans discharging hot air in the casing of the electric device, and cooling fans providing air flow to the electric devices to dissipate heat generated by them. For the cooling fans, a flow direction of the air flow generated by the cooling fan can affect the heat dissipating capability thereof. In the conventional fan, however, the air flow generated thereby radially outwardly spreads and interferes with the casing thereof. It generally results in generating noises and degrading heat dissipating efficiency.